RuichiTwo
"It worked...I'm...Alive..." Character *title = RuichiTwo *Romaji = ルイちツー *Lit = RuichiTsū *first game = The Heroton Group Gaiden: P4 *games = The Heroton Group: Momento Phase (DLC), Super Smash Bros. 4: Project H (DLC), The Heroton Group: Origins of Another 2 *media = *realcreator = Eloy A. Rosairo *artist = Eloy A. Rosario *voiceactor = Heather Hogan *japanactor = Nana Mizuki *nickname = RuiTwo *Type = Replica *Race = Aeternusian-Gaia Fusion *Hair color = Black with Light Green Highlights *skin color = Darkish tan *gender = Female *eye color = Emerald Right Eye and Amethyst Left Eye (Both eyes have Iris of the Opposite Color) *attire = *height = 5' 7" *weight = Unknown *birthplace = Maxime's Secret Base *hobbies = *family = Ruichi Cores & Maxime Grenon (Creators, though the Latter was unknowing in her awakening until near his death), Anastasia Nativiallum (Body used as the Base), Unnamed Husband (M.I.A.), Eloy II (Son), Lin A. Fiora (Daughter) *Date of Birth = October 10th, 2013 *age = Physically appears 21, but does not age *alignment = Good *ability type = *Arcana = Jester/Perriot *Persona = Odile Concept and creation Appearance Physically speaking, as a clone of Anastasia Nativiallum, Ruichitwo has the same exact body type, as well as physical attributes. Due to personal alterations, however, RuichiTwo has her skin and hair color from her original, as well as her original voice. Her eyes are a mix of Green and Purple, and give her 20:20 vision, removing the need for glasses. Her hair is extremely long, reaching to her knees, though she had styled the top of her head in the same fashion as her original. RuichiTwo lacked any sort of outfit until coming in contact with Anna. After escaping Maxime's lab, she simply wore casual clothes that she found lying around, consisting of a simple button shirt and sweatpants. She misjudged her new body type, however, as the shirt began to rip being being able to fit her. After coming in contact with Anna, Anna was able to fashion an outfit very similar to her own, however, unlike Anna's which sports a reference to Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, RuichiTwo's is a reference to Shadow, Rouge and Omega. History RuichiTwo is the name used to describe the recreated version of Ruichi Cores. Revealed in The Heroton Group: Origins of Another 2, before her original demise in Year VIII's finale, Ruichi had discovered cloned bodies of a girl with white hair deep within Maxime's laboratory. After discovering that Maxime had backed up Ruichi's memories up to her falsified death, she decided to experiment with one of the cloned bodies and uploaded those memories to it. She strangely became attached to this clone, and began to physically alter the clone to start to resemble herself. Eventually, before her eventual change to "Queen" and "M-112 "μ"", she wanted to test if this clone could somehow become a vessel for her if she were to die in battle. Ultimately she succeeded, albeit when "RuichiTwo" awakened, since the memories where before Year VIII, she had no recollection of the events that transpired. Voice acting Abilities Personality Weaknesses Relationships Friends/allies Rivals Enemies Love Trivia Gallery RuichiTwo (No Keyblade).png|RuichiTwo's original design before negative reception forced a redesign. This concept would later be revisited for her fusion with Anastasia. BASE RuichiTwo Redone.png|RuichiTwo's second Draft, this design was also ultimately rejected due to "looking like a Cockatiel" Theme Songs